


The Gift

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: She's engaged to his brother, but that doesn't stop Loki from seducing Hermione. Torn between the two, she vows to keep her indiscretions in the past. But little does she know, Thor has quite the surprise up his sleeve. What sort of gift will be revealed, and where exactly does Loki factor into their happily ever after?





	1. Part I: The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written for the Hermione Smut Fest on Livejournal. Thank you k_lynne317 for suggesting I participate! This was so much fun to write! This is a three part story and there's infidelity in it. If you do not agree with that, I suggest you refrain from reading.

Part I: The Engagement 

She’d felt his eyes on her the entire night. Every time she’d turned around, he was there—those mischievous green eyes of his focused on her every move, every breath. It took everything in her power to ignore him, going so far as to mention it to her fiancé. Thor seemed completely undisturbed by the supposedly obsessive attention Loki was paying to Hermione. He told her the Jotun was most likely just trying to figure her out, determine why Thor found her worthy of his love. Loki was, after all, a very jealous and possessive man.

Hermione tried to feel reassured by her fiancé’s words that Loki wasn’t targeting her in some way, but there was something there, lurking at the back of her mind, making her skin crawl almost to the point of distraction. As she and Thor danced, she caught Loki once again watching her, his eyes growing ever darker. She bit her lip, a thrill of something she couldn’t determine making her shiver. Thor pulled her closer, planting a kiss upon her flushed cheek.

“Do not worry, my love,” he whispered into her ear. “Enjoy the engagement feast your friends have prepared for us.”

She tore her eyes away from the tall, dark-haired man to smile lovingly into Thor’s cheery face. “You’re right…I’m being silly,” Hermione conceded, placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes to listen to the beating of his heart.

After that, she ignored Loki successfully, celebrating her new engagement with her best friends, as well as Thor’s closest allies. Her thoughts never strayed again the rest of the evening, not even when they all returned to Grimmauld Place for the after party. She and Thor sat closely in the kitchen as Harry, Ron, and Ginny shared stories of their past antics. Laughing and holding Thor’s large hand helped ease her earlier worries until he was the only man in her head.

Much later than they all planned, everyone began to disperse, moving upstairs to their respective rooms for the night. Hermione was halfway up the staircase when she realized she was missing her wand. Double checking the secret pocket of her red-satin dress, she paused, a sigh leaving her mouth. “I’ve left my wand downstairs in the kitchen; I believe,” she told Thor, who stood just a few steps above her.

“Would you like me to retrieve it for you, love,” he asked, his voice warm, and a smile playing on his lips.

She shook her head, curls bouncing. “No, you go on. I’ll only be but a minute or so.” She began to descend the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she glanced up to find Thor still there. “Honestly, I’m fine. Besides, I want to get a shower before bed.”

With one last nod, Thor bid her goodnight, but he waited until she re-entered the kitchen before heading to their bedroom. Hermione stopped in the doorway, her eyes glancing about the now empty room, trying to figure out the last place she’d seen or used her wand. With a start, she remembered using it to dry the teacups and saucers. Moving forward, her red high heels clicking on the stone floor, she searched the clean countertop for her wand.

“Lose something?”

With a yelp, Hermione whirled about, feeling suddenly quite prone without her beloved wand. Breathing heavily, she found Loki leaning against the refrigerator, a smirk playing on his thin lips. He strode forward, eyes gleaming, until he was less than a foot from her. She backed further into the counter, the hard surface digging into her lower back. “Loki,” she breathed, the slightest bit of fear lacing her voice. “I didn’t know anyone else was still down here.”

Quirking an eyebrow, he observed her nervousness. “I wasn’t particularly tired so I went for a stroll in the moonlight. The night calms me,” he explained, voice low. It sent shivers down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck standing up, but not in a way that should alarm her. As if sensing this, the smirk on Loki’s face grew. “Now, I shall ask again—have you lost something?”

Swallowing, her mouth suddenly rather dry, Hermione managed to nod. “I’ve misplaced my wand.” Biting her lip, she glanced around the kitchen, trying to figure out what could have happened to it. When Loki inched forward, her head snapped forward once more, alarm flaring up as he moved ever closer to her. She tried to move further away, but the countertop was already digging into her back.

Her breath caught in her throat as Loki’s lean body came into contact with her own, the hard outline of his muscles easily felt through the satin dress she wore. He reached behind her, eyes never leaving her shocked face. Trying to come up with something to say, Hermione found herself at a loss for words, her body warming suddenly from the delicious way his hips rolled against her own. As quickly as he’d invaded her space, he retreated, but not very far. He stood close enough so that with each heaving breath she took, her breasts brushed against his black button-up shirt.

“Why I believe this is yours,” he murmured, the words like velvet. She blinked up at his pale face, ignoring her wand he now held in his hands. What was he doing? Why was she feeling so—so _turned on_ right now? Was this one of his many tricks? She intended to find out. Immediately.

Her mouth popped open to say something— _anything_ —but instead she found Loki surging forward, his soft lips dropping to hers easily. Her eyes went wide before fluttering closed as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth. She heard the clatter as her wand fell to the floor, rolling somewhere under the table. Her hands came up to push him away at the shoulders, but he rolled his hips into hers, and she moaned instead, her body coming alive. When his hands dropped from where they’d tangled in her lush curls to cup her breasts, she finally came to her senses, pushing Loki away. He went without difficulty.

“Stop— _Stop_ , Loki.” Her words came out in a stutter, her breathing erratic. Not wanting to meet his eyes, she had to force herself to glance up at him. He was staring at her, waiting patiently for her to continue. “We— _I_ can’t do this,” she said, gesturing between their bodies, which were mere centimeters apart. “I’m engaged to be married!” She tried to keep the shrillness out of her voice, but knew she was failing miserably.

“I believe we are both fully aware of your relationship status, Hermione.” She could hear the disdain in his voice, but before she could interject, he continued, “What my brother does not know, will not harm him.”

“I can’t do that to Thor. I love him…”

“Sentiment.” Loki snorted, tossing his dark hair over his shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he leaned forward, lips hovering over hers once more, causing his breath to ghost across her face. He smelled of snow and mint. “If you can tell me, honestly, that you do not want me as much as I want you in this moment, then I will allow you to leave—to scurry back to my brother with your innocence intact.”

Her eyes bore into his, her skin prickling with uncertainty. She now knew why he’d been watching her all evening, but that didn’t make his proposition any better. How could she do this to Thor? How could she even stand here contemplating it? He was right upstairs! Waiting on her to come and join him in bed.

But.

But Loki was standing here in front of her, obscenely close, the warmth of his body penetrating her through the satin of her dress. She couldn’t deny she’d found him attractive, or that when he lost his temper, she’d find herself wondering what he would be like in bed, taking out his aggressions on her body. Her tongue came out to wet her dry lips, Loki’s eyes watching the movement hungrily. She felt desire pool in her lower abdomen, and found herself asking, “Thor won’t find out?” He shook his head, the smirk growing ever more. Consenting, Hermione nodded in reply.

It happened quickly then; Loki grasped her firmly by her hips, hoisting her up onto the countertop. She let out a gasp of shock and pleasure, enjoying the way his fingers dug into her soft flesh. Their mouths found one another, tongues warring for dominance, which Hermione conceded, her hands tangling in his hair. Backing off slightly, Loki nipped playfully at her lips before dropping to his knees, brushing her dress slowly up her creamy thighs to bunch around her hips. She spread her legs eagerly, wanting him where she ached desperately.

He chuckled darkly, lust-filled eyes meeting hers. “You saucy minx…no knickers.” She blushed, ready to say something in return, but then his mouth was on her core, sucking her clit into his heated mouth. Her hips jerked up off the countertop so Loki used his long fingers to hold her in place. Distantly, she knew she’d have to use a charm to hide the bruises from Thor. His tongue laved at her slit, dipping into her before swirling around the outer folds. She wouldn’t last long from his ministrations.

Panting wantonly, his name tumbled from her lips like a litany. “Loki… _Loki_ …oh!” He bit softly at her thighs, humming appreciatively as she continued to call out to him, wanting more of him. “ _Please_ —” She was begging now, begging for release, and he obliged, swiping his tongue over her once, twice, three more times, and then she was gone. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming, not wanting to wake the house or alert anyone to anything out of the ordinary. Loki continued to coax her through the orgasm, his fingers massaging her thighs in sync with the movements of his mouth.

Finally, Hermione found her body stilling, her hammering heart slowing. She felt the warmth of his body retreat, the scuffling of a chair, and then her wand was pressed into her hand. Her eyelids fluttered open to find him staring down at her. “That was…”

“Hush,” Loki whispered before claiming her mouth in another heated kiss. Another rush of desire swept through her at the taste of herself on his lips, but before she could reach out to him, he backed away. “Until we meet again,” he said with a slight nod of his head. Then he was gone, leaving her a quivering mess in the kitchen.

Shakily, Hermione slid from the counter, righting her dress as she did so. Panic began to overtake her then, regret making it difficult to breath. With one last frantic look around, she darted from the room, running for the shower. Once inside the loo, she tore her dress from her body, turning the water in the shower to full blast before stepping under the steaming spray. She had to wash this from her body. She needed to forget what just happened, or she’d go mad with regret…with the sense of betrayal.

Taking the soap from its cradle, she lathered up a soft washcloth and set about ridding her body of her treachery. Sure, Thor may never know of what she just did, but it would forever be seared into her brain. Hell, she hadn’t even gone all the way with the Jotun, but she’d wanted to. Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued cleaning her sins away, mind fully focused on the task at hand.

That was why when a warm, calloused hand landed softly on her shoulder, she let out a strangle cry and whirled around ready to fight off whoever it was. She’d never even heard the door open, or the shower curtain rustle. Heart pounding and water running into her eyes, Hermione stared up at Thor, his blue eyes full of concern.

“Hermione,” he said with inquiry, “Are you alright? I did not mean to startle you. I simply wanted to join you.” His features softened, hands coming out to rub lovingly at her shoulders. He massaged some of the tension from her, and she felt herself relax despite the images of earlier running through her mind.

“Oh…I’m sorry, Thor.” She blinked a few times to clear her sight. “My mind was elsewhere…” She bit her lip, worried he might sense something was awry. He appeared not to notice her nervousness, simply taking the washcloth from her hand and beginning to wipe it over her shoulders and neck.

“Do not fret, my love. Allow me to bathe you.”

She nodded as he continued to wash her trembling form, her muscles relaxing and her breathing returning to normal. Tonight was turning out to be anything but ordinary, and Hermione just wanted to finish this shower and fall into bed. Her wishes were to be delayed it seemed, as Thor moved the washcloth lower, sliding the fabric over her already sensitive nipples. The little peaks pebbled easily, her body already over stimulated from Loki’s earlier ministrations. When she moaned, her eyes closing, Thor discarded the soapy cloth, exchanging it for his hands instead.

His fingers pinched her hardened nipples, eliciting a gasp from her lips. Turning her abruptly, Thor pressed in close behind her, his stiff cock slipping between her legs. She rocked back against him, unable to help herself as he palmed her breasts, the soapy suds lubricating the motions. Her hands came out to brace herself on the shower wall, legs widening of their own accord as her core opened up for her fiancé. Thor pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder, his tongue leaving a scorching trail as he went.

One hand left her breasts, slipping between their bodies to guide his cock to her aching core. He slid into her easily, and they both groaned at the feeling of completeness. His mouth found her ear, tugging slightly on the lobe as he murmured, “You are so hot…so _wet_ …for me…” As he spoke, he began to move, his hips retreating before slamming forward again. Hermione could do nothing but pant, her mind and body entirely overwhelmed. She felt so naughty, so _dirty_ allowing Thor to take her so shortly after Loki devoured her with his mouth. And yet, at the same time, it was one of the most delicious situations she’d ever experienced.

She and Thor moved together under the steaming shower, their bodies sliding together like that of well-practiced lovers. Their moans echoed off the bathroom walls, drowning out the worries that continued to bounce around her head. Before long, Hermione felt herself tipping over that glorious ledge for a second time that night, crying out in ecstasy. Thor continued to pound into her, a possessive growl emanating from his throat as he too spiraled out of control.

Afterward, Hermione decided that she would put whatever happened with Loki far out of her thoughts. She had Thor and he loved her. He treated her as his queen, as she would soon be. He toweled her dry after finishing washing her body, before carrying her sleepy form to their bedroom. As she curled into his warmth, his arms coming up around her securely, she thought no more about a certain green-eyed Jotun, and only of her beloved.


	2. Part II: The Rehearsal

Part II: The Rehearsal

True to her word, Hermione refrained from thinking about Loki for the next six months. It helped that he’d returned to Asgard while Thor stayed behind to help plan the wedding. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. With the wedding just a little over twenty-four hours away now, Hermione had far more important things to worry about than her lapse in judgment all those months ago.

For example, where were her parents? They’d said they’d meet her at her room, but they’d not yet arrived so they could all travel to the church together. Thor had disappeared minutes before, off to meet up with his Avenger friends and Loki. Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror of her hotel room, Hermione touched up her curls and reapplied a bit of eyeliner as she waited for the knock on the door.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded, but it was short and Hermione didn’t recognize it as her mother and father’s normal way of knocking. Smoothing out her white sundress, she walked to the door and opened it regardless. The breath rushed out of her upon seeing who stood on the other side.

“Loki!”

He smirked down at her, green eyes sparkling mischievously. “Hermione,” he began; a bit of a purr to his voice, or maybe that was just her imagination. “Have you seen my brother?”

Swallowing, Hermione held steady to the doorframe, trying not to topple over on the white wedged heels she wore when her knees began to tremble. “No—no, he left a little over a half an hour ago. I thought you were meeting him at the church.”

Running a hand through his dark hair, Loki continued to stare hungrily at Hermione, a fact that was not missed by the curly-haired witch. “Well, then…perhaps you would allow me inside to use your telephone to contact him?”

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Loki.”

“Hmm, and why would that be?” He asked this playfully, adding a tilt to his head as he watched her squirm.

He was toying with her; she knew, but she couldn’t help herself from answering. “I think you know why—” She was cut off as he moved forward, pushing the door open and brazenly striding into the room. “Hey! What are you doing,” she exclaimed, whirling around to follow him into the room. The door clicked shut quietly behind her, sealing them inside.

She was about to grab for her wand, which sat on the television stand, when he turned to face her, stepping so that he was close to her body. “You never told my brother what transpired between the two of us.” It was not a question.

“No…I didn’t.”

“Why?” It was whispered, his breath ghosting out across her lips and making her dizzy. Inside her chest, her heart began to beat rapidly, memories of that resurfacing. Desire warmed her cheeks, a tingling beginning down below.

“I just…I didn’t think I needed to…it was never going to happen again.” Her answer came out breathy, her head feeling fuzzy. He closed the gap between them, his body lean and hard, and warm.

“Do you wish for it to transpire again?”

He needed to stop asking her such difficult questions…she was used to having the answers, but this time she had no idea what to say. He was much taller than her, so she had to tip her head back to stare up into his green eyes. Wobbling slightly, she reached out, her hands taking hold of his arms to steady herself. As she met his heated gaze, she knew anything she said to deny her attraction to him right now would be a lie. Yes. Yes, she wanted it to happen again. Being with him had been hot, sexy, _exotic_.

So instead of saying no, she threw caution to the wind and surged upward, taking him by surprise. She kissed him feverishly, her tongue darting into his mouth, a moan echoing through her chest. He kissed her back, hands tangling in her perfectly curled hair as he backed her towards the bed. Breaking the kiss momentarily, he growled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione fell back to sit on the ledge of the bed, taking hold of Loki’s black tie and tugging him down playfully. She recaptured his lips hungrily, her hands going for the zip of his suit pants. As she made quick work of that, he moved his hands up her tanned legs, massaging her thighs gently as he parted them before trailing his right hand higher. His thumb grazed the satin fabric of her knickers, a small sigh falling from her lips as she tumbled backward, legs spread wide.

He pushed the pad of his thumb against her swollen clit, loving the way she trembled. Hermione squirmed, wanting, no _needing_ , more of him, and now. “Loki—Loki _please_.” She begged him desperately, her hips bucking as he slipped two fingers under her knickers to slide into her damp core. She was ready, so ready, and she preferred not to wait. If she was going to be unfaithful, it was better to get it over with quickly.

He used his fingers to fuck her for another moment before extracting them to grab hold of her thighs. He pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed where his rigid cock was waiting for her. He slipped her knickers to the side before thrusting into her, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him and allowing him to go as deep as possible. Her back arched off the bed as she cried out his name, so close to orgasm it was nearly painful. He wasted no time before beginning an unrelenting rhythm, their hips moving together, bringing them closer, and closer still.

Her keening echoed in the vast room, her hands coming up to massage her own breasts through the sheer fabric of her white sundress. She was a sight to behold, and Loki took it all in. He leaned down to trail kisses along her exposed collarbone before capturing her lips, enjoying the way she panted into his mouth. She was close, as was he, and they had little time before being interrupted, so he used the fingers of his right hand to rub steadily at her clit. Her movements became more erratic, so he sped up his thrusts, angling upwards.

Her orgasm cascaded upon them unexpectedly, her head jutting backward into the lavish bed. She screamed his name; white light exploded behind closed eyelids as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her. He continued to pound into her until he too lost control, emptying himself into her. When they were both spent, he released his hold on her hip, backing away and sliding from her core. She stared up at him through half lidded eyes, her breathing heavy.

He said nothing as he tidied himself up before doing the same for her. She sat up shakily, nervousness once again overtaking her. She bit her lip, wondering if this had been a mistake. She was marrying Thor the next day—he was waiting for her at their rehearsal dinner after all! “Don’t,” came Loki’s voice, thick with the remnants of his desire. “Do not regret what we just partook in, for it was not a mistake.” With that said, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before slipping from the room.

Flopping backwards onto the bed this time, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to let the regret make her heart turn to ice. She stayed that way until a few minutes later when there was another knock at the door. This time it was accompanied by her father’s voice asking if she was inside. Pushing to her feet, Hermione used her wand to fix her disheveled appearance before opening the door and heading to the church with her parents. This was just one more secret to keep from her beloved. If he ever found out, would he forgive her?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Late that night, Hermione lay awake in the darkness of the hotel room. Thor was staying in another room with some of his groomsmen as she believed in the old myth that the groom shouldn’t see the bride until the actual ceremony. Knowing she needed to sleep, Hermione found it eluding her at the moment, her mind too distraught over what transpired on the very bed only hours earlier. Each time she pictured Loki’s dark hair, green eyes, and long cock, she felt herself grow damp with desire, but her heart ached at her infidelity. She hated lying or keeping secrets from Thor. He didn’t deserve that.

Rolling onto her side to try to alleviate some of her lust, she glared at the alarm clock. Two in the morning was far too late to be awake the night before your wedding. Rubbing her thighs together, she groaned in frustration, knowing she would have to do something about her problem. Sighing, she slid a hand down her naked chest, pinching one hardened nipple, her other hand massaging her thigh as Loki had done earlier. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly, not wanting anyone to hear through the walls.

Just as she was about to slip one finger along her slit, there was a quiet knocking at the door. Gasping, she sat up in bed, startled at the disruption. Gathering her wits, she quietly called out, “Who’s there?”

“’Tis only me, my love.”

Confusing settled in, a frown forming on Hermione’s face a she wrapped a sheet around her naked body and padded softly to the door. “Thor?”

“Aye.”

“What on Earth are you doing here? We can’t see each other until tomorrow.” She was speaking through the door, her hand resting on its cool surface. He knew she wished to follow through with tradition.

“I couldn’t bear to be away from you…please, allow me entrance.”

“I can’t…it’s bad luck for you to see me,” she scolded him playfully, unable to keep the mirth from her voice. She was happy he wanted to see her, thrilled even, but she was determined not to break this tradition. It was quiet for a moment, and she almost suspected he’d gone, but then his voice broke the silence, low and thick with arousal.

“Then do not turn on the lights.”

Well, how could she argue with that, especially as her desire rekindled full force, the lust from moments ago flaring inside her lower belly. Chest heaving, she let the sheet fall from her body as she quickly unlatched the door, allowing Thor entrance to her hotel room. He moved inside quickly, the door clicking shut almost inaudibly. He found her in the darkness easily, turning her, so she was flush against the wall. She gasped as her heated flesh met the chilly surface, and Thor took the opportunity to capture her lips in a frantic kiss.

She wrapped her arms about his neck as he hoisted her up under her arse, moving her legs, so she could link them around his hips. She sighed happily into his mouth, her earlier worries melting away. She didn’t need Loki when she had Thor, after tomorrow they would be forever together, and her trysts with Loki would be in the past. Unwrapping her hands from Thor’s neck, she reached down to free his cock from his pajama bottoms, stroking her dainty hand over his velvety skin. He groaned into her mouth, his hips thrusting into her palm.

She wasn’t going to wait, so shifting slightly; she guided him to her dripping cunt, hissing as he eased inside. She was still so sensitive from earlier that it felt like all her nerve endings were aflame. Throwing her head back, she broke the kiss to gasp. “Fuck me, Thor. I need you... _hard_ … _fast_ … _rough_ …” In the darkness, she couldn’t see his reaction, but she heard his groan of approval, and then he was moving.

He pounded into her almost painfully, her body slamming against the wall with such force, she was sure the entire hotel would hear. She met him with equal fervor, forgetting Loki entirely. All she knew was Thor, Thor and his pumping cock as it slid in and out, over and over, and over again. Her hands raked up his back, leaving marks she couldn’t wait to trace with her tongue in the daylight. He growled in response, his mouth dipping to bite and suck at the base of her neck, her breasts, and anywhere else he could find in the darkness.

Thor came first, his throaty moan dragging out the four syllables of her name into an eternity. It sent chills down her spine; the kicking of his orgasming cock bringing her close to her own release. When he’d finished, Thor settled her back onto her feet before dropping to his knees, his face finding her dripping slit. He held her steady as he flicked his tongue out, tasting her juices mixed with his own. Threading her fingers through his hair, she lost herself in the sensations his mouth provided. He added three fingers, sliding them into her while his tongue continued devouring her.

She didn’t last long, calling out his name as she fell apart. He never stopped, paying special attention to her clit as she rode out her orgasm. When at long last Hermione took a slow, steady breath, Thor removed his face. He stood in front of her, wrapping her in an embrace and kissing her languidly. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, “Now, rest, my love. Tomorrow I shall wed you, and we will never part again.” He kissed her one last time before opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. Trembling from the aftermath of their sex, Hermione stumbled to the bed before falling onto the surface. She was asleep within seconds.


	3. Part III: The Wedding

Part III: The Wedding

Hermione felt like she was flying…well, minus the broom…

The wedding was beautiful, and the reception was now nearing completion. She’d danced with Thor practically the entire night, unable to take her eyes off of him. He dazzled her in his Asgardian formal armor, his luxurious blond hair accentuated with tiny braids and his blue eyes sparkling with the love she felt radiating in her chest. Currently, he held her close as a slow song was played by the live orchestra. She had no idea what the other attendees were up to as she only had eyes for her beloved. She sighed contentedly as he placed a kiss to the top of her meticulously curled hair.

“I love you,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she placed her head over his beating heart. She felt the rumble of his soft laughter as he continued to sway them to and fro.

“And I love you, my wife.” She felt chills run down her spine. Wife. It sounded so beautiful falling from his lips. Dropping his head so his lips were near her ear, he added, “I have a gift for you.” She opened her eyes, tilting her head to look into his vibrant face.

“A gift? I thought we promised each other no gifts?”

He brought them to a stop before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. “Alas, we did, but I believe you will be most _excited_ for this gift.” The way he spoke the words made the hair on her body stand on end, desire pooling in her lower belly. “Now, let us go at once. I cannot wait another minute to share this with you, my queen.”

She bit her lip, unsure of what could be waiting for her in the honeymoon suite upstairs. “Alright…” At her approval, he whisked her away, their family and friends cheering. She blushed, aware the crowd knew exactly where they were going and what they were about to get up to. All too soon they arrived in front of their bedroom door for the night. Thor opened it slowly, guiding her inside carefully, her white dress filling the doorway.

Once inside, he shut the door and took her hand once more before leading her to the bedroom area where a canopy bed awaited, curtain drawn. Dropping her hand, Thor moved to the curtain at the end of the bed, his hand trailing the white fabric as he watched for a reaction from Hermione. Stepping forward, her gown rustling, she stood a few feet from the bed, brows furrowed.

“Your gift awaits behind this curtain,” he explained. “Are you prepared?”

Her heart was beating rapidly, a nervousness overtaking her suddenly. She nodded, eyes wide as he pulled the curtain aside, revealing the surprise behind. Stumbling back, Hermione’s hand came to her throat as Loki’s naked form was shown to her, sprawled against the pillows. His dark hair flowed over his pale shoulders, his green eyes sparkling as they stared at her. “Wha—what is this,” she sputtered, unsure whether to look at Loki or Thor. She decided to turn her attentions away from the naked Jotun to her husband.

He moved towards her slowly, a glimpse of concern clouding his blue eyes. “This is the gift I was referring to—Loki; he is your gift. I know how much you cherish him and the pleasure he provides for you.” He did not sound angry, not in the least. In fact, he sounded turned on, his voice heavy with arousal.

“What are you talking about…?” She trailed off, averting her eyes as shame filled her making her cheeks burn hot. “You know…you know about what he and I have done, and now you’re shaming me for it.” Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

“No,” Thor said firmly, his hand taking hold of her chin, so she could see the truth to his words. “No, my love. I saw you with him all those months ago, and I approached him afterward, asking if he would like to share you with me.” Thor smiled lovingly at her, and then over at his brother. “He agreed, but said that you could be mine, first and foremost.”

“So…so you’re not angry with me?” Hermione felt small, embarrassed even, but as his words washed over her, she felt more comfortable in the situation.

“I could never be angry with you. Loki and I have shared women in the past.” This was news to her, so she merely nodded, eyes darting to take in Loki’s naked form on the bed. “Now, if you would like, I want you to enjoy your gift—I want _both_ of us to enjoy your gift.” He stepped behind her then, his fingers unzipping her dress slowly as he peppered kisses along her spine.

Loki watched from the bed, igniting a fire within her; she never thought possible. “You were with me after he had me…both times…,” she managed to breath out as her wedding gown pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in nothing but her white lingerie.

Thor wrapped his arms around her from behind; his hands splayed against her belly as he ground his obvious arousal into her. “Knowing you were with him only made me want you more.” He nibbled at the sensitive flesh behind her ear, eliciting a little moan from her. She took hold of his hands, guiding them up to her breasts, so he could massage them through the lacy fabric of her bra. He did so willingly, thumbs brushing over her hardened nipples. “Brother, do you enjoy what you see?”

Speaking for the first time since they’d entered the bedroom, Loki wet his lips, teeth bared. “Very much so, brother. She is _exquisite_.” Hermione shivered from the erotic implication of his words, grinding back into Thor’s cock. She’d never been with two men before, but she was unafraid. She trusted these two with her life, and knowing Thor approved of her infidelity only spurred her on. Stepping over her discarded dress, she moved toward the bed, Thor close behind.

Thor helped her onto the high bed, and she crawled on her knees to kneel between Loki’s legs. She felt the bed dip, Thor joining them, as her hands wrapped around Loki’s heavy cock. She smiled coyly up at him before dropping her head to swirl her tongue around the tip. Both men hissed in approval at her course of action, and she spread her legs wide. Taking the hint, Thor moved in behind her, his hand sliding over her satin covered bottom. His palm rubbed over her most sensitive parts as she took Loki fully into her hot mouth, unable to resist.

She was completely turned on, Thor’s fingers rubbing over her mound. She moaned, sucking Loki deep into her throat, enjoying the way his hands carded through her hair, pulling slightly. She felt the bed shift as Thor moved away, heard the rustle as he divested himself of his wedding attire. When he again moved behind her, she felt his hard length as he rubbed it against her damp core. Removing Loki from her mouth, she helped Thor slip her knickers over her arse and off her legs. Once that was taken care of, she returned Loki’s slick cock to her mouth, sliding her tongue along the entirety of its length.

She felt Thor place himself at her entrance, her inner walls clenching with anticipation. He entered her slowly, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips with enough force to leave bruises. Loki hummed with approval, hips jerking from the bed as she continued to fuck him with her mouth. Once situated, Thor began, moving in and out of her slowly, and then with a bit more speed. His cock filled her, the pleasure building in her as he continued to slide within her. She moved with him, her hips smacking backwards forcefully, but he held her steady, so she would not lose balance. Above her, Loki murmured words of approval, spurring her on as she sucked at his cock.

Thor came first, filling her with his hot seed and shouting her name aloud on a groan. She never stopped moving, milking him completely. When he’d finished, he slowed her hips before wrapping one hand in her luscious curls. Removing her mouth from Loki, she allowed Thor to tug her upright, kissing her soundly, his tongue invading her mouth. She turned in his embrace, hands running over the contoured muscles of his back. She loved him more than anything, and he’d given her this gift.

That was when she felt Loki kneeling behind her, his cool hands coming to rest at her hips, trapping her between the two of them. With a sigh of contentment, Hermione’s lips left Thor’s as Loki trailed heated kisses along her neck. She felt his arousal slide between her legs, seeking out her slick core. Reaching down, she helped to guide him inside, Thor’s cum easing the way. She moaned as he began to fuck her from behind, a strangled gasp leaving her lips as he bit down on her shoulder.

Thor took this time to massage her breasts, his large hands smoothing over her flushed skin. Loki’s hands slid around to her stomach before moving lower to tease her clit and slick folds. The situation was so stimulating that Hermione felt like she was having an out of body experience. Loki pounding into her from behind, Thor fucking her mouth with his tongue, and all their hands smoothing over each other to the point where she had no idea where one ended and the other began.

It didn’t take long for that coil of desire inside to unfurl, her walls clenching deliciously as she lost control. She cried out, losing her balance, but Thor held her steady as Loki continued to fuck her through the orgasm. Her keening cries continued as she continued to come, and then Loki bit down on her shoulder, his cock kicking off inside of her as he joined her in ecstasy.

When he’d finished, Hermione found herself unable to support herself any longer on her knees. As if realizing this also, Thor took hold of her shoulders, gesturing for Loki to move to the side. The two men then helped Hermione backward so she could lie against the lush pillows. Thor joined her on the left, and she curled into him, reaching back and taking hold of Loki’s hand. Tugging him, she made sure he was comfortably situated behind her, one hand resting on her hip before she spoke aloud.

“Thank you for my gift, Thor,” she began, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I enjoyed him quite thoroughly.” Thor hummed with approval, his tongue leisurely sliding against her own.

“You are quite welcome, my queen.”

“And Loki…”

“Yes, my pet?” Loki’s fingers trailed up her hip, and over the curve of her breast before he took it in his palm, lazily flicking a thumb over her hardened nipple. She smiled sleepily at him, feeling desire pooling again.

“You are a wonderful gift, and I look forward to appreciating you as much as possible.” A small gasp left her mouth as he nipped at her neck, his fingers pinching the nipple he still held.

“That can be arranged,” he purred, voice low and sinful. “Isn’t that right, brother?”

“Why yes, I believe it can.” Thor agreed, lips coming down to take Hermione’s in another searing kiss.

As the kiss ended, Hermione felt sleep coming quickly, her mind and body overly exhausted from the day’s events. Loki wrapped himself around her, as did Thor, both acting as a blanket. They all needed rest, for the night was young, and she was not through with either of them. Sinking deeper into the bed, both lover’s hands on her body, Hermione had to admit, this was the best gift she’d ever been given.


End file.
